Portal 3 Test subject trouble
by Aganos
Summary: After GLaDOS found the vault full of humans she released one that turns out to be more than she can handle alone so in a fit of desperation she contacts Chell in hopes together they may stop this test subjects sinister plot.
1. Prologue contacting Chell

I do not own the game Portal or is characters

I would like thank the person who did help me redo my prologue I thank it sound better this way 

Chell POV

Chell sat on her companion cube in a dark, gray basement, she was one of the few refugees left in the village, the rest were hiding as well. Doctor Hank had been the first friendly face she'd seen, and now they were hiding from the actively seeking Combine above ground.

The Combine is still in control of most of the world, the exceptions being the rebels, of course, and the world was not a very good place to call home.

The three months she had been outside had consisted mainly of resisting capture, and hiding while scavenging whatever she could find to make a meal. There was a perk or two though, like how she had started speaking as soon as she left Aperture, Doctor Hank said something about her language center shutting down due to stress, either that or the neurotoxin had damaged it.

"Chell" Hank started, fiddling with a small transceiver "someone's asking for you, they say they're a friend." He said, trying to pass the radio to her.

"You're my only friend." She told him, clearly suspicious.

"Well, they won't talk to me; they say they'll only talk to you." He told her, once again trying to pass her the radio.

"Fine." She grumbles, taking the radio "Who is this?"

"Oh look, another incompetent idiot, I clearly told the last one I'm looking for someone who doesn't talk, and who could stand to lose a few pounds. Do you know of her?"

Chell's voice went cold and hollow when she asked "What do you want?"

"Are you deaf? I will only speak to a certain overweight mute, not you."

Chell tried to savor the computer's reaction as she muttered "Potato." Into the small radio.

The radio fizzed into static before the Announcer could be heard faintly saying "Voice print identified: Test Subject #0001"

"Well, I must say I'm surprised you learned to speak, lunatic. But let's get to business: I need your help." She said.

Chell became mildly curious "In what way?" She asked.

GLaDOS sighed "Look, a test subject escaped and I'm losing control of my facility, I don't know how or why, but he's also managed to break the Cooperative Testing Initiative, and you're the only one I know I can trust to murder things." She said.

Chell laughed.

A long, humiliating laugh that scarred Doctor Hank deeply.

"You? Needing MY help? There's no away in hell I'm coming back to Aperture Chell said, wiping away a tear.

"If you help me, I'll give you a cake for you to consume and gain mass." GLaDOS said.

"Like I'd trust you."

"I swear on my life as a potato that I'll give you a cake, no, TWO, no, as many cakes! As you eat" She said, starting to lose hope and panic.

"Still, no." Chell said, although she was mildly tempted, she was ready to hang up.

"I'll tell you who your mother is!" GLaDOS said frantically, though not meaning to.

Chell stopped, and carefully thought about it "You will?" She asked.

"Yes!" GLaDOS said, her tone coming back to normal.

"Fine." Cell said, after a moment of consideration added "But if you betray me I'll put you into a potato and feed you to The Bird." She said.

"Excellent." GLaDOS said, sounding pleased.

I do like reviews for they help me make the story better 


	2. Preparations

I do not own the game Portal or is characters

Cell POV

The next day the combine left when sunrise came so I made my way back to Aperture.

I am currently in front of the old shack that was once my exit out of this place and now it will be my entrance back in how ironic is that, I promised myself I would never come back to this place now I am going to go back in.

I heard the hum of the elevator coming up the shaft so I opened the shake to see the exact sight I had imagined an elevator ready to take me down.

I got on the elevator having second thoughts about all of this but if GLaDOS was telling the truth for once then it might just be worth it so I may have closer.

The elevator eventually stop in a room that I have only been in tree times in my life one to kill GLaDOS, Two to put Wheatley in charge of the facility and finally to face Wheatley and stop him from killing us all.

GLaDOS was in her usual spot in her chassis hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome back to the Aperture science enrichment center lunatic," said none other than GLaDOS.

"What do you need me to do GLaDOS?" I stated irritated.

"Fine we will get right to work then," she said.

A screen then came up out of the wall and it show an image of a young man who could not be older than twenty. With shot midnight black hair that covered one eye, deep brown eyes, and pale white skin altogether he looks like an evil genius.

"Alistair van Teufel he is eighteen years old and a know genius he received his fist PHD in biology at the age of eleven followed by a PHD in physics and programming from what his physiologic evaluation stats he is usually a heartless cold unfeeling person who well do whatever it takes to succeed in his goals" she said.

"There is one more bit of information I am compelled to tell you his family were shareholders of Aperture Science and this makes him very dangerous because he knows more about old Aperture then any of us" she said.

"What does he want he has already proven he can escape?" I asked

That's just it he has already proven he could escape, but it seems he has other plans.

"What would they be?" I ask curiously

"He has taken control of my turret production line and I am also detecting a large source of power coming from old Aperture which tells me he is producing some kind of device," she said.

"Alright," I said

'I will catch him, but I will not kill him you cannot make me do that!"  
I yelled

"Grate now I got a unmurderous lunatic to stop a smart murderous lunatic this is just great."

"Sarcasm detected," said the Announcer.

"I just need you to help me reclaimed my facility then I should be able to deal with him if you manage to catch him then well done but going after him, in particular, will not be necessary when I have complete control over my facility" said GLaDOS.

After GLaDOS had said this a floor panel rise out of the floor panels revealing a portal gun with a pair of long fall boots.

"Now lunatic I will only be able to help you go so far but do not worry I am sure that you will be able to handle the well-armed mercenaries on your own".

"First of all, I have a name Chell and next you expect me to charge at a group of well-armed mercenaries alone!" I said quite irritated.

"Since you are no long a test subject I call you what you really are an overweight nonmute lunatic" stated GLaDOS.

"I am just going to get this over with so there is no point arguing with you I will just do my part then you will give me want you rightful owe me," I said

I then picked up the portal gun and equip the long fall boots.

"I am ready GLaDOS now let's get on with this," I said.

The panels on the wall on the right side of the room moved back to reveal a pathway out of the GLaDOS chamber.

As I was leaving "wait a moment" said GLaDOS and I stop.

"I have something that will allow contact between us when you are outside my range of control," Said GLaDOS.

A small earpiece fell from the ceiling and I picked it up off the ground with my right hand then placed in my right ear.

"Now you may continue your task Lunatic," said GLaDOS.

I do like reviews for they help me make the story better


	3. Alistair Perparation

I do not own Portal

This will be a shot one from Alistair's POV

Alistair POV

Getting out of the test chamber that GLaDOS had set up was too easy all I had to do was pull up an exposed panel and attach my hacking dives which I invited myself using a program given to me by my associate.

When that was finished all I had to do was locate the entrance into the now old Aperture, then all I need to do was find the secret entrance to the central mainframe room hidden behind the painting within the office of the long since dead Cave Johnson. Which was once again effortless for someone with my capabilities.

I simply reentered my hacking program into the mainframe which is still certainly out hacking GLaDOS for control of the facility. I now have control of sixty-eight percent of Aperture and low and behold I see GLaDOS has called for help.

"This is two rich," I said to myself and the seven well-trained mercenaries in the room.

I then turn to my mercenaries "It is time to begin the plan that I have worked so long to achieve GLaDOS has send for help so whoever it is should be labeled as a threat am I clear"." Yes sir", they say in unison".

"Yes sir", they say in unison".

"Good now ladies and gentlemen go to your post which have marked on you data maps which I will add are the devices on your wrist," I said.

The next day I get to see who it is that GLaDOS sent for and to my surprise after I ran a facial recognition to be sure I saw little chell well a grown up chell but still I am shocked to see my little cousin here trying to stop me.

"No matter the project comes before family," I said to myself.

"Do not underestimate her Mr. Teufel" said a stern commanding voice behind me.

I turned around in my chair to see none other than a middle-aged tall, thin Caucasian male with pale skin and a black crew cut, pale green eyes, dressed in a gray-blue suit holding a brown briefcase.

" G-man it has ben quite some time since you have appeared before me," I said.

Chell will have to be dealt with assume you are capable of doing this task or must I do this task myself seeing that we are all on a very tight schedule". He said

" I will take care of her don't worry about that and I do believe you must attend to Dr. Freemen pretty soon," I said to him.

"Good you must finish you part of our employers greater plan if we are to ensure everything runs smoothly," he said.

He then vanished into thin air living me alone to thank on how to deal with chell.

The idea came to me I will just configure the test files made by GLaDOS so Chell will be forced to go through them all only to find herself exactly where I want her.

"This will work out perfectly," I said to myself.

hope you like this chapter what did you all thank of the G-man appearing and working with Alistair?


	4. Test and commentary

I do not own Portal

Chell POV

As I walked down the pathway leading into a test chamber I could hear GLaDOS tell me

"Alright look you are not too far from where I no longer have control of the facility so listen closely".

"It appears that the smart lunatic has managed to hack my Testing Initiative".

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said

"It means he now control over all of my test chambers and testing equipment along with every test I have ever created on file" stated GLaDOS her voice layered with worry.

This is bad very bad I thought but I kept running down the narrow corridor to only to find a white sign with a big number one on it.

"GLaDOS is there a way you can remove the test chambers."

" I have already tried, but the algorithm that the Smart lunatic is currently using, is too complex meaning I can not out hack him," Said GLaDOS furiously.

"So I have to go through the test chambers to get to him or what". I said in a very displeased tone.

"That's right lunatic you have to test your way to the smart lunatic it appears from what my scanners detect that the test chambers have be aligned to lead you directly to him but since he has activated the Testing Initiative you are going to test your way to him".

"Ok, let's get to it," I said

As I walked in I saw the test which is nothing I have not done before this is going to be easy I thought to myself. "Welcome to the Aperture Testing Initiative or ATI for short," said a voice of a young man with an American and a small amount of German accent.

I looked up to see a screen on the wall showing Alistair in black suits with a blood red dress shirt and tie.

"Don't tell me you are planning to test me like Wheatley and his big screens in every test chamber?" I said.

He ignored my question and just started laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Did you just compare me with Wheatley."

"That little moron of a core was built by myself and some other scientists to be the dumbest thang ever created and I will tell you what as you test I will tell you facts on and how we created Wheatly," he said.

"Now this is something I have to hear," GLaDOS said chuckling slightly.

"Hey, he was my friend at one point!" I shouted angerly at them both.

"Until he ended up in the GLaDOS central system and went completely insane," He said,

"Belive it or not I am quite impressed that the littal core did not combust when he enter the main system so I guess I will have to give him that" he said chuckling as he did so.

I then got vary angry so I went to take it out on the test chamber by compleating this test.

"Did you know that being trapped in the same room as Wheatley for more than four hours increases your risk of suicide by a hole sixty-five percent true fact you see the janitor got stuck in the lab with an activated Wheatley and when we found him the next day he apparently slit his own throat with a piece of broken glass".

"That reminds me I will be right back I have the suicide note here somewhere". He said before disapering from the screen.

I finally finished the third test but I know there are more ahead and they keep getting more complex as I go but still not too challenging for me. As I go down the elevator I see a screen with Alister holding an old looking piece of paper.

" I have ben stuck in the room with this dumbass robot that calls himself Wheatley, I can not take this any longer, I have decided to kill myself and screw you scientist for building this thang and for making me always clean your crap". He said reading the note.

GLaDOS unlike me was actually laughing.

I put the cube on the button and the door opened up.

As I was going down the elevator Alister got on the intercom and said now before you enter the next and final test chamber so I might as well tell you how Wheatley was created.

"The scientist and I needed an intelligence dampening core to put on GLaDOS so she could be controlled with less effort you see."

'What we needed to do was create the dumbest thang in creation which is difficult for the greatest minds of this generation to do so we ended up finding a group of drunk morons hiring them saying we going to do some test and then we found a way to copy their stupidity and put in in Wheatley and that is how he was born and here is a fun fact the morons we hired died during the stupidity transfer so we did not have to pay them after all" He said this and started laughing.

I tried to ignore him, but the insults he has bent throwing out at Wheatley were quite harsh so I just kept my mouth shut and headed for the next chamber when.

"stop," said GLaDOS

"What is it?" I said as I stop

The large power source I detected earlier its location has be moved directly over your next test chamber.

I love ideas for ideas keep the world afloat so please feel free to review and give me you ideas and thoughts on my story.


	5. The prototype extermination project

I do not own Portal

Chell POV

"Can you tell me what is the power source".

As soon as she said this the floor panels raised from the ground and pushed me through the door into the elevator.

"I can not tell you but whatever it is the smart lunatic wants to test it on you so good luck lunatic and do what you do best which is murder, gaining mass and testing". Said GLaDOS

"Thanks for your wonderful words of encouragement," I said sarcastically.

The elevator stop in the next test chamber right bellow this one when I walked in it was just a big white room with a screen on the wall showing Alistair.

"Hello, Chell and welcome to the begging of the end," he said in a joyful tone.

" I will stop you Alistair I may not know what you are planning but from what I have seen so far you are a sick and twisted scientist just like GLaDOS". I said with a dark tone.

"Chell why won't we make a deal I heard the conversation you and GLaDOS had on before you came and I can tell you now that you will not like what GLaDOS has to say. he said before I interrupted.

"So you're saying there the dead aren't you!" I yelled.

"you father is dead and you mother is well when you hear who she is for your self you will wish she was dead," he said and started laughing.

"well, then that will just be a risk I have to take," I said with a tear in my right eye.

"you did not even let me finish telling you what my deal was before you interrupted me you see I well tell you about your family when you finish this last test so for now I will just give you this Teufel is my mothers sir name my fathers sir name is Johnson his fist name was Steve who was the brother of Cave Johnson a pity my father died long before Aperture Science was founded," he said.

I was about to say something when all of the suddenly a gigantic turret with six legs three on either side drop from the ceiling and opened its arms which are normally equipped with wide range short bursts machine guns now contained six miniguns three in each arm.

"Discourage influence system activated," said voice of the Announcer.

"Good luck Chell," said Alistair right before the screen when blank.

I shot a portal on the ground in front of me then behind the turret right before it opened fire barely missing me when I was behind it I saw something pop out on its side right of it head that thang turned out to be a rocket turret.

"I am the prototype mobile extermination turret one prepare to be exterminated," said the turret.

This is not going to be easy I thought and all of the sudden the voice of the Announcer started

"All test chambers have two observation rooms one for the friends and love once of the test subject to cheer them on and hope they make it out alright that one for test subject #0001 is currently empty and the second one is for the people who hate the test subject and wish a horrible and painful death upon them, that one is currently full" said the Announcer.

Great the Announcer will not stop saying horrible Discouraging facts which are quite irritating I thought as the gigantic turret was once again firing at me

After quite some, of battling this seemingly indestructible mobile turret of Doom I believe I have found out its weakness I managed to use my portals to reverse the rockets to hit a weak spot in its arms to disable the miniguns and causing its arms to fall off.

After the last rocket hit its mark the red light of the turrets eye faded.

the screen that was once blank now showed Alistair once again.

"Well done Chell you managed to defeat my prototype and thanks to you I now have what I came for," he said.

"which is," I said.

"Battle data which is basically it's combat effectiveness along with weakness which you have more then exploited." he said.

I just glared at the screen he was on with such anger in my eyes.

"That's finished so now I can take my leave of this place for now, but I do wish to see you face to face so I will let you a chose," he said.

the panels on each side of the wall moved them selfs to reveal a passageway leading to an elevator on each side of the chamber.

The elevator to your right will lead you out of the facility where you may flee this place with the serenity of, not knowing where you come".

"What about the left elevator?" I said.

I saw him smirk" that elevator will lead you right to me you see while I was not on screen as you battled my prototype I moved into the facility so that we may meet once again after all this time" he said.

That last few words he said got me thinking" Did we meet before" I said curiously.

"You really have no idea do you?" he said.

I then just ran into the left elevator and it was a mere second before it started moving down.

GLaDOS POV

This is not good that GLaDOS it seems as if somehow the smart lunatic managed to shut off my ability to speak through the ear piece but yet I can listen to everything they are saying.

No don't do lunatic do not go down that elevator I thought desperately.

please I do not want you to find out this way o god this is bad I thought desperately to find a solution but none came to mind.

"Cell do not let him twist and corrupt you into seeing this his way, please!" i yelled into her earpiece with a mix of sorrow and desperation in my voice that has not ben uttered since she had almost died at the end of the Moron incident.

GLaDOS appears to be worried and with good cause 

I love review and hope that I receive some soon wither their ideas or just to tell me their thoughts about the story.


	6. A family Conversation

I do not own Portal 

Chell POV

The Elevator stopped and I walked out into a room that was a test chamber where all the walls in the place were just one giant screen that stretched all around the room and in the center of the room standing there in his black suit holding, an object covered in a velvet cloth was none other then Alistair himself and four of his mercenaries covered in green camo with black special forces mask, holding assault rifles.

"I want some answers now!" I yelled right at him with fury.

"This is a family conversation leave us," he said.

"Yes sir," said one of the mercenaries and they walked away into the open passageway that closed as soon as they went through it.

He started walking towards me but stop when I raised my portal gun ready for a fight.

"Now chell what is it that you wish to know?" he asked calmly.

"Tell me everything who are you to me exactly and also tell me about my family," I said almost franticly.

His lips twisted into a smirk and he removes the velvet cloth letting it fall to the floor to reveal a picture frame.

"This my dear cousin is the answer to nearly all of your questions," he said as his smirk turned into a happy smile.

He walks over to me holding out the picture frame for me to reach and all of the sudden a song played throughout the room and I recognise it as the opera the turrets sang to me as I left this place.

I took the picture from him and it showed a woman and two men, one was older and the outer, the youngest one I recognised as Alistair and a baby being held in the woman's arms.

I look closer to see a name written underneath the people including the baby, the baby's name was chell and the older man was cave johnson, finally the woman's name was caroline, along with Alistair.

I could not speak I was in shock this can not be real my mother can't be GLaDOS.

"Your mother who is now currently known as GLaDOS was not a murderous woman she loved you dearly, but we forced her into the GLaDOS mainframe which caused her to lose her memory along with corrupting her personality" he said.

"Why," I said on the verge of tears.

"It is the johnson family curse you see every member of our family had great susses with science but when the time came science becomes our downfall," He said.

"My grandfather on my mothers side was a doctor for the third Reich where he worked in Auschwitz that is also where he create the neurotoxin that runs in this very facility the irony is he locks himself in the gas chamber by accident which as you can image killed him" he explained

My mother and father were experimenting with the original portal technology which ended their lives then cave got infected by those moon rocks then finally caroline who became GLaDOS a curse all on its own a existence of pain and suffering at her own hands, forced to watch her own child go through test knowing full well that she will die" he said laughing.

"Do you know what the worst part of the curse is?" he said.

"what?" I ask almost falling on my knees trying to take all this news at once.

"There is no escaping it and soon I will suffer from it as will you Chell and you know it, no matter how much you tell yourself how science ruined your life, you still feel an itch, an urge to do science and soon you will be just like the rest of us all doomed to suffer a horrible fate" he said in a spiteful tone.

Alistair checks him watch" well look at the time I am afraid I must be on my way you see I have a plane to catch," he said.

He started walking towards a wall which opened up as he got near it so I got up to stop him but as I started to run into him a metal tentacle came out of the floor panel which stopped me.

"My apology Chell but when you work with the G-man you must be exactly on schedule and I am already just barely making the deadline so good bye for now" He said as he walk through the opening waving goodbye as the panels slide the passageway closed behind him.

What am I going to do now that I know the truth?

I hope you all like this chapter and member I like reviews.


	7. Hunting down Alistair

I do not own Portal

Thank you Turret for you reviews hope you all like this chapter.

Alistair POV

I had just left Chell trapped in the previous room, but I must not dwell on the conversation.

There was a quiet beeping coming from my earpiece so I reached over and answer it.

"What is it?" I said calmly.

"Sir we have successfully downloaded the data and the elite stealth aircraft has been prepared for take off," said Nina the leader the small mercenary group that certainly works for me as a favor which is a story I will not get into right now.

"Well done I well make my way to the plane soon make sure that the plane is loaded, we need to take off within the next hour", I said.

" Yes sir," Said Nina.

I then disconnect the call and then pulled out my little data pad from my jacket pocket and then turned off the signal interference jammer from GLaDOS and chell but I still set it so that I may listen to their conversation.

I remembered the look on her face when I told her all about her family tree it was priceless I laughed to myself this conversation should be interesting.

Chell POV

The metal tentacle released my right ankle and retracted into the floor and the turret opera stopped.

The room was completely silent with no way in or out.

My earpiece buzzed to life.

"Lunatic can you hear me?," said GLaDOS who seemed worried.

"Yes I can hear you now," I said.

"Thank god you are alright, "said GLaDOS

"GLaDOS I know the truth about everything now," I said with a little bit of anger creeping into my tone.

"I know and I probably have some explaining to," she said.

"Save it GLaDOS you well have time to explain yourself to me later but right now we have to deal with Alistair. I said almost yelling.

"Alright then let's finish this I have just managed to hack my way past his super algorithm just long enuf to open the passageway that he had just gone through," said GLaDOS.

The door should open in ten seconds by the way I did an analysis on that algorithm he is using agents me and you will not believe what I have found" she said.

The passageway started to open.

"The algorithm seems to be more advanced than any man-made program meaning this algorithm is not from this world and whoever he is working for must not be human," she said.

The passageway opened up a long corridor I then started to go down it.

Alistair said something about someone called the G-man can you find any information on him" I said.

"I already have the search came up inconclusive, I could hear your conversation, but you could not hear me," Said GLaDOS.

As I was walking I made a left turn and I hear a line that has ben forever burned into my memory " target acquired" said the voice of a turret but it was just you average turret, not the extermination turret.

I then used my portal gun to he behind it knocking it out of place leading to its shutdown "no hard feeling" the turret said.

After walking a little longer and facing many more turrets, I made it to what looks like a tunnel into old Aperture.

There was a metal walkway leading across what looks to be a runway for a plane.

What is he going to do?

Alistair POV

The conversation between Chell and Caroline was not as invigorating as thought it would be, but that is not important now.

My earpiece starts ringing " what is it" I said.

"Sir" it was Nina.

"we have managed to capture someone who knows you he said his name was Doug Rattmann." she said.

"Bring him to the plane I will be there shortly. i said

"Yes sir", she said.

Well, it appears Rattmann survived GLaDOS.

I wonder why he is here, no matter it will be good to see an old friend.

I like review there are always welcome


	8. Goodbye for now Alistair

I do not own Portal 

Chell POV

As I got further down the tunnel, I could see a small light which meant that I am getting closer to Alistair's main hideout so from here on out I must tread careful and when I get a hold of him he has a lot to answer for.

As I continued down the tunnel with very little lighting, I could hear footsteps hitting metal walkways from further up ahead.

As reach the end of the tunnel I could see that the room I am walking into is a gigantic underground airplane hanger with only one plane still in the room a large, black stealth bomber with the Aperture insignia interpreted on both wings.

When I walk into the hanger I could see a bunch of metal crates along with several walkways just over my head.

I quietly sneak around the crates which were labeled, combustible lemons, mantis DNA injections along with some names I did not recognize.

What could he want with all this stuff? I thought to myself as I started to sneak up a set of metal stairs carefully to avoid detection and after reaching the top of the walkway I could see a large wooden door with a mercenary standing right in front of it.

The good new is that he was standing on a portal surface so I shot a portal some distance away on the ceiling and shot one right under his under his feet which he fell right through and then fell right on the ground completely out cold.

I closed the portal and went through the large wooden door to see Alistair and one woman who was dressed just like to other mercenaries except with a sword in a case strap on her back.

"Will it appears that you have made it into my office?" said Alistair.

The office was a dark room with paintings lining the dark blue walls, the red velvet carpet along with victorian furnishings that gave the room an old and rustic feeling, Alister was sitting on a big fancy chair that gave him an I am in charge feel.

"Nina leaves us and be sure that the cargo is loaded onto the plane within the next few minutes," he said as he motioned her out the door with a wave.

What are you doing with all of those things?" I asked.

"I will tell you what I will answer three of you questions truthfully and to the best of my ability," he said.

This is good at least I can get him talking I thought to myself.

"Alright, why are you doing all of this, what is all of this for?" I asked.

"That is a good question you see I work for a group of beings that want the Combine empire eradicated or at least crippled beyond repair so I have ben hired by the employers of the Gman to create weapons against the combine" he said calmly.

"Who is the Gman you keep mentioning about?"I asked

"The Gman you can say is an interdimensional bureaucrat who has been ordered by our employers to oversee and assist me in order to make sure the Combine empire is diminished and if you are wondering no he is not human" he explained.

This was a lot to take in and from what I have gathered so far Alistair does not have malicious intentions in fact he plans on saving the world by riding it of the Combine but still this does not excuse his earlier actions.

" What is your final question?" he asked

" Ware are you going after you finish here."

"I am going to my office in West Virginia you see this is not the only Aperture facility even know this is the main laboratory where we did all of the testing my office is just the economic center even know it does have a small underground plane hanger," he said.

All of the sudden I felt very tired to the point where I could no longer stand on my feet.

"Do not worry Chell the gas I have released is not lethal," he said as my vision became hazy.

He walks over and picks me up one of my arms over his shoulder and set me down in his chair.

"When you wake up I have this gift for you," he said in a comforting tone as he places a gift wrap box on the desk in front of me.

The last thing I saw was Alistair leaving the room before I passed out.

When I woke up and quickly ran out the door only to find the plane long gone and I found that the earpiece GLaDOS had given me is missing so I walk back to the desk to find the earpiece along with the gift on the desk.

First thing I do is open the gift after I finish tearing the wrapping paper off the box I open it to find the same picture that he had showed me a while ago along with a note and an ID card with a picture of myself on it saying licensed stalemate associate, along with a key that had a room number fourteen.

The note said "Dear chell I am truly sorry if I was harsh on you about the family curse I just want you to know that you mother or in this case GLaDOS may not have a horrible existence, along with the fact I told you my parents or in this case your aunt and uncle may not be dead I have heard word that they are most likely trapped in an alternate dimension and I do wish the best for you so I have made you a licensed stalemate associate so you may live in Aperture and be safe from the upcoming conflict without having to test and I will come back soon. signed your cousin Alistair Teufel".

I was stunned by that note for a second but then I put the earpiece back into my ear.

"Lunatic are you alright," said GLaDOS

"Ya but Alistair got away"

"I know he told me," said GLaDOS sounding unhappy

"I once again have control over the facility so make your way back to my chamber for your reward for your assistance," said GLaDOS.

I made my way back to her chamber it took a little time but not too long, I took the Gift Alistair gave me so I may show it to her.

"I see that you are unharmed from your little adventure," Said GLaDOS

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I said sounding quite angry.

"I know, but the he told you everything already in fact he told you many facts about your family that I did not even know," She said sounding empathetic.

"I can still give you cake that was also part of your reward since the Smart lunatic already ruined that surprise," she said hoping that I would just take that and leave.

I then open the box I have ben holding and showed her the ID badge and the note.

"Licensed stalemate associate!" She practically yelled.

"I had just searched you file and it now states you are no long a test subject but a licensed stalemate associate, room number fourteen and that you are not a horrible person or mentally ill in any way, changed by Alistair Teufel current chairmen of Aperture science" she said sounding displeased.

I could not help but to smile this was just priceless you could feel the irony in the room.

"Alright chell It appears to be ligament and trust me I did check everything to find a loophole, but you are now an Aperture employee.

All off the sudden I heard a ding sound and a black forest cake rise out of a floor panel.

"Here is your cake you have earned it," she said tiredly.

I have finished this story, but there will be a sequel that shall be even better than this story, more action packed that goes into even more detail as you learn more about Alistair as he returns to Aperture.

I will also explain more about the sequel if you ask me in a review or pm me


	9. Turn this plane around

Thank you all for your reviews and pm's

In a plain forty thousand feet in the air Third person POV

The Aperture stealth carrier was into proposed by none other than Alistair who figured that Aperture, not legally transport such as the body of test subjects or even military grade weaponry that is attended to be sold outside of America. That was the plane's intended use but it turned out that the executives of the company took a liking to the secret aircraft and thus had the interior redone and used the plane for their personal use.

The interior of the plane other than the stainless steel cargo hold is full of the finest leather furnishing along with a velvet red carpeting. The plane includes a fully stocked bar and a grand pool table. Black Mesa was not the only factor when it came to the company's near bankruptcy.

On the plane, The mercenaries were celebrating their long-awaited victory but Alistair sat at the bar holding a glass of very expensive wine.

The bar was a fine polished wooden island stretched around a large shelf filled with the finest of drinks. Alistair had a tear in his left eye when he lifted his glass in the air "To Caroline and Chell, may they enjoy the rest of their time reunited as mother and daughter" cried Alistair with a slight smile on his face.

But the room was completely silent as if frozen in time. " Mr. Teufel" came an all too familiar voice. Alistair looked around the room to find all the other occupants frozen in time. "Yes sir" Stated Alistair as he turned around to find the G-man behind the bar pouring himself a glass of wine "You have performed your task at a level far exceeding our expectations, so I believe congratulations are in order" Stated the G-man as started to bring the glass to his lips for a drink. "Thank you and for my next task?" asked Alistair.

"Now that Mr. Teufel is an interesting topic of which I have...some news both good and well you will understand in time" the mysterious bureaucrat stated before taking a drink of the fine wine.

To say Alistair was nervous would be an understatement but due to his many interesting life experiences, he hid his nervousness extremely well.

"Tell me what's going to happen next?" Asked Alistair taking a drink of his own wine before setting it down.

The G-man took a deep breath before setting down his wine. "Well, Mr. Teufel despite my best efforts your talents have been recognized by our superiors... meaning you have been unfortunately promoted and accepted as a full member of our organization... but I feel that I should apologize for what you are about to go, though, " Alistair paled as the G-man gave him his long worded speech.

The young man facing the G-man turned to look around the room to find everything frozen in time. "I will ask again what's about to happen to me?" asked Alistair in a much more serious tone.

"You know all too well... that the organization gives power for the price of freedom, which Mr. Teufel is why you are being... promoted" explained the G-man.

"You are still avoiding the question what is your goal here other than to inform me of my promotion?," said Alastair with a hint of anger in his voice as he turned around to once again face the G-man.

"Alright, I am here to personally enact your promotional evolution myself... I am afraid that this procedure will be quite painful.. anything you would like to say before we begin this unpleasant process?" asked the G-man.

Alistair took a deep breath before asking "Will I ever be free of them? he asked.

"To put it in perspective I am far older than this infantile planet and I have never even heard a rumor of someone finding a way to free themselves of our organization... you will be just like me in time a great and powerful being that even death can not touch...but yet you will be a slave to restrictions placed upon you by our superiors". The G-man disappeared only to appear a few steps behind Alistair

Alistair turned around to see the G-man's eye glowing a bright purple.

"I must be in my true form to successfully complete this procedure... now try to relax" said the G-man as a dark mist surrounded his body

The only thing visible inside the dark mist were three large brown tentacles along with four large snake-like eyes, each a different cooler of red, yellow blue and purple.

Two of the tentacles grabbed Alistair's arms causing his body to pulse with a vibrant purple energy. Alistair then fell to the ground screaming in agony as the third and final tentacle floated over his abdomen causing it to pull towards to tentacle like a magnet.

For a few second if there was an observer watching this painful procedure they would see his skin become translucent while crackling with purple energy. Then tentacle then moves to his changed and finally his head repeating the presses.

After a full twenty minutes, the G-man finally changed back into his human form before disappearing as time began to move forward for everyone one else.

The music in the room stopped as the mercenaries realized their boss was lying on the ground barely unconscious.

Two of his mercenaries lifted him up and sat him on a couch on the other half of the room. when Alistair finally regained conscious his mercenaries questioned him.

"Sir are you alright," said his second in command

"Yes I will be just fine but we need to turn around and head back to Aperture now, our mission has just been slightly altered.

Now you know that this is not the end of Apertures problems.


End file.
